<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unguarded by Beleriandings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496290">Unguarded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings'>Beleriandings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tickling, headcanons, implicit angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rare thing that Ianto smiled, fully, truly and unguarded.<br/>As it was, Jack had made it his mission to see as many of his smiles as possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unguarded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rare thing that Ianto smiled, fully, truly and unguarded. Yes, there were smirks and coy twitches of his mouth, accompanied by a sarcastic remark. Of course there were. But real smiles, the kind that came beyond Ianto’s carefully maintained control… those were rarer, more precious.</p><p>As it was, Jack had made it his mission to see as many of them as possible.</p><p>Now, he pressed kisses to the dimples at the small of Ianto’s back, making him squirm and twitch.</p><p>“Jack!” gasped Ianto, breathless with laughter as Jack licked into the soft hollows of skin. “God damn it Jack – <em>ah!</em>”</p><p>He let out a soft sound as Jack bit down on the soft flesh at his side just below his ribcage, then, laughing into his kisses, began to bite and kiss and lick his way up Ianto’s spine.</p><p>He gave each vertebra the attention it deserved, running his tongue over each ridge of flesh and bone until he reached the nape of Ianto’s neck, teeth ghosting over the top of his spinal column. Ianto shook his head, helpless as he turned around into Jack’s embrace.</p><p>Jack felt his face heat, heart contracting at the sight of Ianto’s laughter; Ianto so rarely let his mask of dry sarcasm and control slip away. When he did, it was too often because he was hurting, pushed too far beyond what his heart could handle by the horrors they saw on a daily basis.</p><p>This, though; this was different, this was precious. It was such a rare thing to see Ianto laugh, unguarded and trusting.</p><p>Jack dipped his head to the hollow of Ianto’s throat and licked a light, ticklish trail there, smiling against the warmth of his skin. At the same time he dug his fingers into Ianto’s sides, the softness on either side of his waist – and he’d been eating better recently, reaching an equilibrium, and he’d got <em>softer</em>, and Jack <em>loved</em> it - and tickled him mercilessly, until Ianto let out a strangled sound, digging his fingers hard into Jack’s arm.</p><p>“...You bastard” Ianto choked out, breathless with laughter as Jack dipped his head, still tickling him and kissing his throat. “You… <em>ah</em>...”</p><p>Jack laughed too, pulling Ianto’s leg up and trailing soft kisses down his thigh, unconcerned and guileless. “Yes?”</p><p>Quick as summer lightning, Ianto had surged up, throwing his weight into it and pinning Jack down on his back on the bed. Jack's head bounced off the mattress, spinning a little at the sight of Ianto looming above him, grinning triumphantly.</p><p>When Ianto’s hand slipped downwards, hot mouth biting down on Jack’s own collarbone as one hand pushed his chest down, pinning him in place, all Jack could do was smile even wider.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>